Shattered Glass Horse
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: AU in which Cora keeps her heart but chooses to marry Henry regardless. Set after she gives birth to Regina, Cora imagines the life her daughter could have. (Warning, this story does have a sad twist, I can't really give TWs about it without spoiling the story so my apologies if the ending upsets you)


_AU in which Cora keeps her heart but chooses to marry Henry regardless. Set after she gives birth to Regina, Cora imagines the life her daughter could have. (Warning, this story does have a sad twist, I can't really give TWs about it without spoiling the story so my apologies if the ending upsets you). I don't own Once or its characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you like it :)_

I've been waiting for and dreading this day for months. Henry was ecstatic when I told him the news but he was not aware of the deal I made with Rumplestiltskin. Rumple. There are days where my heart does drift back to him and wonders what we could have had but that is just a daydream, a fantasy, it will never be real. My baby kicks from below and I smile feeling the flutters of life growing in me. My husband believes it will be a boy but part of me knows different. The baby in there is going to be my little girl.

I feel another pang as I stand in her nursery currently painted in a pale yellow colour with little horses adorning the top and bottom, a neutral colour Henry said. He told me we could always re-paint depending on what the child turns out to be. I place my hands over my stomach as I wander over to the crib with its luxurious white bedding ignoring another faint pang of pain. My hand goes up to play with the little glass mobile above the bed. This time the pang of pain is too much to ignore. My hand catches and one of the glass horses falls. I collapse screaming in agony. A maid comes in to tend to me and drag me over to my own chamber so quickly that I do not see that little pink horse shattered in pieces on the floor.

The pain is like nothing I've ever experienced before. My water breaks in a sea of blood and Henry goes ashen at the sight. The doctor does not reassure him. He looks terrified. Our baby stirs in me again. She's strong. She'll be fine. I repeat this mantra in my head determined to keep my little girl safe.

The agony lasts for hours, each contraction rippling through like a tide. It feels like I'm being broken a little more with each passing one. I can feel my energy beginning to wane as the blows keep coming. I remind myself that it will all be worth it when my little girl comes. She'll be worth all the pain in the world.

I know it's time. The doctor tells me to push and I try before collapsing onto the bed sweaty and exhausted. It's so hard. I never thought it would be this painful. Henry grips onto my hand still looking pale and terrified. I ignore the glassy nature of his eyes and concentrate on bringing our daughter into the world. I push again with a low scream, flashes of a deal flicker in my eyelids as I push.

"_I'll make you a deal" the mysterious man named Rumplestiltskin says. _

"_A deal?" I ask sceptically unsure as to why he would offer me of all people salvation. _

"_I will teach you how to spin straw into gold"_

_I nod since I have no other way of proving my bluff to the king, "And what price do I have to pay?" _

_He brings a contract to his hands with a small flourish, "Read" _

_I scan it over before noticing the price. At the time compared to my certain death this seems like a small price to pay. "My first-born child?" I ask. _

"_She is quite powerful" he explains. _

"_She?" I ask with a small flutter. I had always dreamed of having a little girl. A daughter to run after and care for in a way my parents never did. Can I really do this? Can I sign away my child? I look out the window again to the choppy waters. If he teaches me his magic I think, I can sign this deal and still protect her. With a reluctant hand I sign my name on the scroll thinking of the daughter he wants. Mine. I wonder what he plans to do with her. I can't let him have her. _

_As he teaches me we fall in love. I amend the deal so it is his child. He doesn't know that I'm planning on choosing Henry. That I love both of them but in only one do I have the faith that he will provide stability and love for me and my child. I know already that Rumple has an agenda for this child and for that reason alone I must leave. _

_I break his heart under an old tree in the dusk light. He reminds me of the deal and I remind him of my amendment. He swears to me that he will have her but I will not let him. _

I push again trying my best to ignore the searing pain through my body as I force my baby out of the womb where I was able to protect her and into a world where I will do my best.

I collapse back onto the sheets once I know she's out. I inch up determined to see my child. Everything else fades away. Henry choking back a sob and running out, to make an announcement to his father I think. The nurses turning away as the doctor passes the small bundle into my arms before checking I'm alright.

I ignore them all staring into the small face of my daughter. I knew it was a girl. Brown eyes. A small crop of light brown hair which judging by mine and her father's will darken over time. Her little button nose. Her small pale lips set in a line. I trace her features gently as if afraid to break her not noticing as a tear slides down my face before landing on her pale cheek.

"Regina" I whisper her name to no-one but her. Everyone has left leaving me with my baby girl. I hold her protectively in my arms and think of the life she might lead.

* * *

_The king__dom on their knees bowing on the stone floor all waiting for the pair of us to emerge desperate for a glimpse of their new princess. The King and Henry waiting on either side of an elaborate throne seated atop the steps. I once told Rumple that all I cared about was power and the peasants cracking their knees on those slabs of cold rock. Power is not everything. I realise this as I walk carefully out with the baby secure in my arms. The handmaids dressed me up in an elaborate grey dress for the announcement, my daughter in a handmaid lace dress, only the best for a princess of course. I smile at her as she wriggles in her little crib before I pick her up and prepare to present her. Part of me wishes I could just keep her away from them. There is untold danger in strangers and the world and she is so small. There's also the other part of me that fears Rumple coming and trying to steal her from us. I walk slowly up the steps and sit atop the throne. The King smiles at both of us, "Tell me dear what is her name?" I lift her up slowly so the people may see my precious little girl, "Regina" I say proudly before lowering her back down. The people bow in respect to my baby but she has eyes for only her mother._

* * *

_At one she is all baby-fat and every growing brown ringlets. She is a trouble-maker already determined to explore everything she can. I cannot keep my eyes off of her for a second. Since she has begun crawling her free-spiritedness has only grown with her zooming off on her hands and knees to search out new things to see. Over the past few weeks she has been trying to walk so now I am sitting across from her trying to coax her over to me. _

"_Come on Regina, come see Mommy" I say to the little girl who flashes me a gummy smile before clapping her hands together. _

_I grin back at her finding the happiness of the toddler infectious before holding my hands out hopefully. _

_I see her look at me uncertainly before cautiously putting a foot out to test her balance. She smiles when she makes the step forward without falling. I decide not to distract her and wait to see how she does. Come on sweetie I think, you can do this. _

_She smiles at me before taking a few more unsteady toddling steps and falling into my arms. We both laugh happily and I sweep her into my arms, "Look at you walking, my big girl" I grin as she smiles back before kicking to get down so she can practice walking some more._

* * *

"_Mama" a little voice asks and I set my book down on the bedside table, "Yes sweetie" I reply addressing the four year old who has entered my chamber clutching her teddy bear like a lifeline. _

"_Can I stay in here?" _

"_Why? What's wrong Regina?" I ask holding my arms out to my little girl who runs into the hug. I swoop her up to sit next to me on the bed. She plays with the hem of her nightgown before replying, "There are monsters in my room" _

"_Monsters?" I asks hoping this is just childish imagination and not my greatest fears coming to life. _

"_Yeah a big scawy monster with big teeth. He was gonna eat me up Mommy" _

"_Well we can't have that. What if Mommy goes in and scares the monster away?" _

"_No Mommy he'll eat you!" she cries fearfully. _

_I hug my little girl, "Don't worry honey Mommy won't get eaten" _

"_But he's a bad monster!" _

"_Okay, ssh, Mommy will keep you safe I promise" _

"_Pwease can I sleep here?" _

_I nod knowing that she's unlikely to go back to her chamber now and at least now without me with her for the night. "Okay sweetie, you can stay here" _

"_Thanks Mommy. Love you"_

_I smile before placing a kiss on my little girl's head, "Love you too sweetie, get some sleep"_

* * *

"_Mama where are we going?" Regina asks. Now eight her chocolate curls are up in a bouncy ponytail and she skips happily alongside her mother careful not to splatter mud on her new dress. _

"_Do you remember what I promised you could do on your birthday?"_

_My daughter thinks chewing her lip absentmindedly before her eyes widen, "The stables?" _

_Ever since she's known about the horses on our land she's been desperate to ride them. Henry and I have had many an argument about this. He's been arguing that she'd be safe riding since she was five but I said now. She's still quite small for her age and I knew I'd have to let her ride eventually, I just wanted to wait until I could be sure she'd be safe. After being worn down by both Henry and Regina I agreed she could start learning when she was eight. _

_To that end we hired a new horse riding tutor providing housing for him and his ten year old boy. I hope this man is a good teacher, Henry assures me he is one of the best in all the land, as for the boy it will be good for Regina to spend some more time with other children. She's very shy and often does her best to hide with me or her father when we got out to the town. _

_The day at the stables proves to be an excellent one. She spends the day being introduced to the horses and the tutor and his son. After some initial shyness my daughter soon opened up. I smile on proudly watching my daughter chatter excitedly to the new company and adoringly pet the horses. _

"_Mama when I can ride?" _

"_Tomorrow honey"_

* * *

_I wander down the hallways of our house following the music floating through the air of the place. I grin recognising the familiar tune. I follow the source of the music and peek into our main living room my heart swelling at the sight before me. _

_My daughter now twelve is standing atop her father's feet as they do an uncoordinated dance around the room both laughing. Henry notices me staring as he catches my gaze across the room. He grins at me over Regina's head. _

"_Would you like to join us?" he asks. I nod with a smile before placing my hands on his waist as we three dance the day away even when the music has stopped._

* * *

_At fourteen my daughter comes running into my chambers sobbing that she's dying. "Regina sweetheart what's happening?" _

_She quickly explains what's wrong as she sobs into my chest. I smile as she finishes before raising her head-up and cupping her tear stained cheeks in my hands. _

"_You're not dying Regina" _

"_I-I'm n-not" _

"_No honey, you're becoming a young woman now" I say before I sit her down and begin to explain just what is happening to her. She blushes embarrassedly when I finish feeling foolish for thinking she was dying. I always knew I'd have to have this conversation someday. It is after all a rite of passage as a mother I suppose, I offer her a smile though it is mildly sad given that a part of me knows this means she is growing up. _

* * *

_I knock on the door and hear a quiet "Come in". I pop my head in the door before walking in. Regina is wearing a light blue ball gown for her sixteenth birthday ball tonight, her first ball I think with a proud smile. _

_I sit down next to her on the edge of the bed doing my best not to crease my own dark blue dress. I take in her hunched shoulders and silence with a frown. _

"_Are you feeling okay Regina?" _

_She sighs and shrugs before turning to me chewing her lower lip, a nervous habit she's had for years, "I'm a little nervous" she admits shyly. _

"_What are you nervous about?" _

"_Will there be a lot of people tonight? What do I talk about?" _

"_Don't worry sweetheart. Remember everyone who come is here to honour you on your birthday so there's no need to be scared. As for conversation thank them for coming and they will ask you questions if they want to"_

"_I don't want to let you or Daddy down" _

"_Oh honey, you never could. No matter what we will always be proud of you" _

"_Promise Mama?" _

"_I promise"_

* * *

_I'm sitting reading one day whilst Henry is discussing some manner of politics when Regina comes in with a small smile gracing her face. At seventeen she has truly blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her main interest though is not in the many suitors offered to her at balls but horses. Most of her free time now is spent riding out in the field. I understand why, I remember at her age feeling that need for freedom and independence and I know the horses give her that. _

_Today though I can sense that the smile giving her cheeks a rosy blush is less to with horse riding and more to do with the stable boy. After the death of her tutor we kept his son hired on rather than let him fend for himself in the streets. _

"_Oh hello mother" she says upon seeing me. _

"_Hello dear, nice lesson?" I ask with a knowing smile. _

_She blushes furiously, "It was really good, I should go change" she replies hastily before fleeing the room. _

_I shake my head with a smile knowing that if she wants to talk about her budding romance than she will. I sigh, I guess she really is interested in love after all._

* * *

_At eighteen she'll probably be married and start a life all on her own. I dread the day I have to let her leave this castle but I know she'll be safe and if she needs me I'll still be here. _

_At twenty she may even have kids of her own. Grandchildren. I hope she gets the chance to have that and experience the joy that is watching your child grow up before you. It most certainly is enough to keep a person happy._

All these things that will never come to pass I think sadly staring into my daughter's face.

* * *

(7 months earlier)

Cora left me two months ago and it feels like an eternity. I wonder briefly if she ever loved me at all. News reached me today that she is with child, at least two moons. That should be my child I think bitterly, it will be.

I remember our deal though and how she sneakily changed it, that deceitful bitch. How dare she?! How dare she take what's mine?! She'll pay for this. Doesn't she know that no-one breaks a deal with me?!

I move over to my potions with a malicious smirk feeling the anger boiling in my stomach. My magic works of his own accord here reacting to my hatred towards Cora.

If I can't have that child no-one will.

* * *

I feel the tears continue sliding down my face and onto my daughter's frozen cheeks.

Henry didn't leave to make the announcement but because he knew the truth.

The doctor could offer no reassurance because there was none to give.

The nurses wanted to take her but I can't let her go.

The bundle in my arms doesn't move, doesn't make a sound, her eyes stare unseeingly back at me as I whisper to her the stories of what her life might have been like, of what we could have had.

None of those things will come to pass.

I broke a deal with Rumplestiltskin but I didn't know the price. If I ever see him again he will pay.

I sob again clutching Regina, my little girl, to my chest as I stumble to the nursery ignoring the stabbing pain with each passing step. I enter it and place her down in the crib knowing she can't see the horses above her.

I collapse down to the floor, a mirror of earlier today, when I spot it lying across the room. I crawl over to it cradling the shattered pieces in my hands ignoring the blood gathering in my palms.

I glance over to the crib. She would have been enough for me to give the whole world. Nine months ago I chose to keep my heart and my daughter paid the price leaving me with nothing else but a shattered glass horse.

_This story took me ages to write purely because it made me want to cry so apologies if it bummed you out. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
